Ash's Journal
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Follow Ash on his journey to become a Pokemon Master! I know, sounds stupid, but it's kind of exciting. Rocketshipping.... Although they haven't appeared in this- YET! written while writing ch. 5 so.... yeah. PLEASE READ!
1. Intro to Journal

July 17th, 2009

Okay, so my name is Ash Ketchum, Spanish name Paco, Nick- Name Ketchup Man, my Dad's nick-name for me Ashy-boy. I'm on a journey with my friends, Brock and Dawn, and with my Pikachu. A couple of hours ago, right after I got this journal, a guy just randomly ran up to me and shoved a PokeBall in my hand. He yelled, "Keep this Pokemon! I don't want it!," and ran off. I was all like, "Okay then…," and I think I'm going to see what Pokemon this is now.

IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!! I think it's called Zoroa, but I'm going to give it a nick-name. I think I'll call it Crystal! … No, I'm not giving it a nick-name, only because Paul will probably laugh at me, the last thing I need right now. My grandfather just passed away, so I'm under a ton of stress right now. He got really sick a couple of weeks ago with pneumonia, so naturally, knowing that he was about 83, he had to go to the hospital. He passed the next morning. And Troy, since I know that you're going to read this, he did not pass gas! I was so close with Grandpa, I even lived with him for a few years, three to be exact. My mom knows how close I was to him, and she remembers that after any Pokemon on Grandpa's farm would pass away, Grandpa would get me a journal to write how I missed them in, and I still have some of them. Believe me, Mom has seen them plenty of times.

Well, I'll bet you Brock and Dawn are getting worried of where I'm at, since it's 11:30, so… Yeah. I'm going to bed. Night!

Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy


	2. Evil Paul!

July 18, 2009

I HATE PAUL!!!!! HE IS SUCH A JERK!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!! Paul just called me pathetic- AGAIN!!!! I'M SO TIRED OF HIM!!!!! Hhhhhhhhh… He's such a jerk… Brock, Dawn and I had been talking when he walked up and just started insulting Pikachu about how weak it looked. He makes me sooooo mad... Not only that, but I've felt totally sick today. Maybe because I was crying until I fell asleep last night… Well, no matter, Brock's Happiny learned a new move today. He said that it was Metronome, but to me, it looked like the same old Secret Power.

Man, my stomach hurts… Oh, yeah, Dawn's got a new contest appeal! ... That's what she told us, anyway. She refuses to show it to anyone until the real contest. It's making me curious… Oh, crap… I really feel like I'm going to puke… Gotta go!

-Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy


	3. Sickness

July 19, 2009

Remember how I kept saying how I felt sick yesterday? Well, the reason why I left is because I seriously did need to throw up- can you guess what happened? You bet- I'm sick with the stomach flu. I feel like crap. Brock's telling me to stay in bed today, and I'm agreeing. I don't really feel like doing anything else today but sleep, puke, and write. I don't even feel like training, I feel so sick. I don't even care about what Paul said yesterday right now. My stomach feels like Pikachu's using Thunderbolt on it. Argh… This really sucks…

Well, anyway, sorry for the short entry, but I'm really tired (and I need to throw up), so I have to go. Wish me well!

-Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy


	4. Back to Normal Ish

July 20, 2009

Well, I still feel like crap, but Brock says that I'm better, so I'll take his word for it. I'm not taking any chances, so today, I'm not going to eat that much. I haven't done that much yet today, and usually Brock would make up this thing to get me moving (which tastes like crap), but since I was sick yesterday, Brock's letting it slide. I only feel like writing today, and believe it or not, Brock and Dawn still don't know about this yet. I know that I don't believe it. Maybe I'll keep this a secret…

Oh, yeah, I got a call from my mom today! She immediately knew that I had been sick, so I had to fess up. She was pretty concerned, and so she asked if it had been pneumonia. I freaked out, yelling, "No, no! It was just the flu! The flu! Nothing else, I swear!!"

She believed me of course, so we talked for a while, and a little about Dad, then I had to go. I was kind of afraid that I was getting sick again, and I didn't want to get sick in front of my mom, so… Yeah.

I really wish I could write more, but Brock wants to check up on me, so I gotta go (Reluctantly.). See ya!

-Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy


	5. Sick Again

July 24, 2009

AAAAAH!!!!! I HATE THIS CRAP!!!!!!

Remember how I told you yesterday that Brock wanted to check up on me? Well, guess what! I still have that stupid fever from two days ago. FREAK THE WORLD!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!

Know what else? Since I've been in bed/stayed inside for the past three days, I can't go and talk to James. Yes, of Team Rocket. Well, technically, he's not on Team Rocket, but he's going undercover to keep an eye on me, (Mom's orders) so I guess he's on it. Weather he is or not, he's in love with Jessie. Yeah, seriously. I mean, come on! She's uglier than, well, him! Kidding! …I'm having mood swings today, okay?! Gosh…

Anyways, if James asks tomorrow when I sneak out to talk to him, (If I get that chance) I'll just say, "Flu."

AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! STUPID FEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brock's making me put this away to get some rest… THIS IS SO FREAKING RETARTED!!!! I guess I'll see ya…

-Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy


	6. Meet James

July 22, 2009

Okay, yesterday, I got to talk to James. Here's our conversation that we had:

*I walk into the bushes next to the center silently. James stares at me.*

"Do I even want to know?" He asks.

"Flu," I replied. He grinned.

"You're unclean! Run!" He whis-screams.

"Oh, shut up," I growled. "Anyways, did you hear about Grandpa?"

He was silent for a sec. "I'm sorry," He finally mumbled.

Now, it was my turn to be silent. After a moment, I said, "Heard about my newest Pokemon?"

"No; what is it?"

"Zorua," I almost yelled. I smacked my hand over my mouth and peeked out of the bushes while James looked around, both of us barely holding back our laughter. We glanced at each other, then began giggling silently nonstop. We couldn't stop for about ten minutes. We finally stopped, but then, when we glanced at each other, it started up again. This same thing continued for about an hour, and then I had to get back to the room I was sharing with Brock and Dawn to get some sleep, even though I had been sleeping a ton for the past day and a half. It was on James' orders.

Yeah, James and I are really close. Whenever he thinks that he, Jessie, and Meowth are going to actually get Pikachu, he always screws around with the machine so that it blows up on them in the first blast. Smart, huh? Yeah, James is awesome… And, once more for Troy, NOT LIKE THAT!!! EW, GROSS YOU PERV!! I know you too well, Troy.

The only reason that my mom chose James as apposed to some other person from Pallet, (Even though James isn't from Pallet) is because *Drum roll Here, and cymbals crash!* He used to be my baby sitter! Yes, I know that he was rich, and yes, I know that that's kind of weird, (Troy: oh, kind of? Me: Oh, shut up!) but, well, I was, like, three, and my parents went on business trips and had James watch over me a lot. That happened almost nonstop, with my parents coming home for only days at a time, until I was seven and went to live with Grandpa and Grandma at their farm for three years.

Grandpa… :'(

-Paco/Ash/Ashy-Boy

P.S.: OH, WHY THE HECK DID GRANDPA HAVE TO DIE?!?!?


End file.
